


Bribe The DM

by Alex20jlb



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lemon, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20jlb/pseuds/Alex20jlb
Summary: "I bribe the DM." She states matter-of-factly, Staring down the obsidian eyed teacher, her voice echoing in the near-empty room.Snape meets her at eye level, with an amused smirk."If you wanted to do that, you might as well just pay the $20 now.""Or..." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk"I could roll for seduction."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bribe The DM

"I bribe the DM." She states matter-of-factly, Staring down the obsidian eyed teacher, her voice echoing in the near empty room.  
Snape meets her at eye level, with an amused smirk.  
"If you wanted to do that, you might as well just pay the $20 now."  
"Or..." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk;  
"I could roll for seduction."  
The man seemed taken aback, retaliating with a hesitated tone. "Roll, then."  
Hermione gulped, taking the 20-sided dice in her hand. She prayed to every God she could think of in the moment, giving a gentle toss.  
She returned the smirk,  
"Nat 20."  
Before she could even think, his hand was gripped on the collar of her shirt, pulling her face towards him.  
She could feel his warm breath against her, his eyes searching deep into hers. "Attempt successful."  
Their lips collide, Severus pulling her body flush against his. She let out a quiet whine, his right hand trailing up the sides of her body.  
His hand dipped under her shirt, toying with the clasp of her bra.  
"Stop.. teasing me Sev." She muttered, grabbing the corners of the fabric and sliding the shirt over her head.  
His eyes raked over her body stifling a smirk at the sight.  
"I think I'm in power here." The teacher retorted, extricating the hooks individually, watching the fabric covering her chest fall to the floor beneath them.  
"Are you still alright with this?" His hand hovered in front of her, in which she interlaced his fingers with hers, pulling them towards her body; "Please, sir."  
He swirled his fingers gently around her areola, watching her body squirm under his touch.  
The two divested of their remaining clothes, Severus’ mouth connecting with her rosy nipple.  
She gasped, gripping her hand into his silky black locks of hair. The other one covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her moans.  
"Miss Granger, are you not going to give me the pleasure of hearing you?" Severus feigned hurt, gripping her left wrist and pulling it to the side.  
He leaned forward smirking, whispering into her ear, causing her body to squirm with chills; "I want you to scream my name by the end of this."  
He smirked, content with her silent head nod as a response.  
If this managed to unravel her, he couldn't bear to wait for things to progress.  
His fingers trailed down her waist, snaking into the slit between her thighs. Severus dragged a finger upwards, spinning it in a massaging motion once he reached her clit.  
She was extremely wet, and visibly inexperienced. Shocking, for the amount of flirting she can do.  
"Pl.. ah- please!” Hermione gasped, reaching for his shoulders and pulling the older man towards her.  
"Please what?" He chimed, wrapping an arm under her legs, lifting the girl up with ease.  
"I.. Please, I want you." She muttered, face flushed.  
Severus flashed an amused smirk, trailing another hand around her lips; "What would you like me to do? In detail, Mia."  
"I-!" She gasped, shifting her eye's away. The girl's whole face was dusted in a bright red shade, shouting hesitantly; "Please, I want you to fuck me!"  
The Potions Master let out a low laugh, putting her back against the teacher's desk.  
"Irreverent. I might just need to sign you up for a detention." The Wizard slipped a finger into her folds, watching her face contort in satisfaction. His finger pumped, slipping another in as he began to pick up speed.  
Her eyes squinted, barely managing to force them open. Hermione’s hands trailed downward, dragging along his pelvis yearningly.  
"Hey, patience." He grabbed the wrist of one of her hands, untying his tie with the other.  
With a swift motion, he took the other hand, tying them both behind her back.  
She gasped, tugging her wrists apart, to no avail.  
Hermione huffed, defeated in her attempts to escape.  
"Finally, I can work in peace." He taunted, moving onto his knees, eye level from the wetness between her thighs. Severus grazed a single swipe of the tongue against her slit, holding her thighs apart with his hands.  
The girl's moan was choked, clear that she didn't expect the satisfaction currently rippling through her body.  
Severus gave a sly smile to himself, plunging three fingers into her.  
He seesawed his fingers, trailing a tongue around her clit in painstakingly slow circles.  
Her thighs squeezed against the side of his head, whole body trembling from the new feelings pooling in her lower areas.  
The teacher stood up, brushing any debris off his knees. She whimpered, immediately missing the feeling of him inside her. He pulled out the three digits, trailing them around her lips. Hermione tilted her head, sucking the wetness off his fingers. She swirled her tongue around him, making direct eye contact with the dour man.  
This caused his lip quirk up in to his signature smirk.  
His hand glided around his shaft, eyes fluttering. Severus prepared himself at the entrance of his Hermione's hearth, his eyes staring into hers; "You can tell me when to stop whenever."  
She smirked, taking the statement as a challenge, "Trust me, I won't."  
He pushed the tip in with a small thrust, gripping a hand on the desk, leaning into the feeling of being inside her.  
Finally, the tables have turned.  
She winced as he pushed more, though the pain wasn't extreme and didn't last for long. It wasn't long before the pools of lust returned, Hermione biting her lip to conceal any moans she deemed "too loud".  
"Please- please untie me."  
"And why should I do that?"  
"I want to.." she could feel her heating face, head turning to the side. "I want to touch you, sir."  
He pondered for a moment, deciding to release her wrists with one gentle tug on the tie.  
She let out a relieved sigh, wrapping her hands around his neck and intertwining her fingers together.  
The teacher couldn't hold it in anymore, the stifled gasps as he shifted himself into her, inch by inch.  
Within a second he was ramming into the girl, pushing himself to the hilt.  
"F-fuck.. You're so tight, Mia." He chocked under his breath.  
"Aah, Profanity." She taunted, dragging her hands down his back.  
He leaned forward, colliding his lips with hers as he thrust into her. She kissed back, their tongues fighting for dominance as she moaned into his mouth.  
Severus slid a hand down, massaging her clit as he pumped himself into Hermione, cursing and making small, satisfied noises under his breath.  
His movements tipped her just near her breaking point, letting out loud moans that could be conveyed close to screams.  
"Ah- S-Severus!" She gasped, scratching angry red lines down his back.  
The man moved his mouth to her neck, suckling the sensitive skin and leaving a fresh red mark, marking what was his.  
The action, all of the feelings that her body was experiencing- everything put her mind right over that metaphorical ledge, body flushing with white-hot pleasure.  
She moaned out the man's name, resting her forehead on his shoulder.  
“S... Severus." Her walls tightened from the intense orgasm, causing Sev's heart to skip a beat, letting out a low groan.  
"Ah.. Hermione-“ He muttered out as he retracted himself, coming onto her chest.  
He breathed a sigh of exhaustion, leaning his body flush against Hermione.  
"I was right about one thing."  
"Hm?"  
"You definitely screamed my name."  
Hermione groaned, giving Severus a playful punch on the shoulder; "you shut it."  
"I think I'm going to have to give you a detention for that."  
Her eyes narrowed, a small smile passing over her expression; "Try me."


End file.
